Algo nunca antes visto
by Cloeh
Summary: Los chicos estan acostumbrados a ver de todo, pero jamas se imaginaron esto; y menos si proviene del hermano perfecto...que ahora no lo sera tanto. Completo.
1. Un Accidente divertido…¿pero para quien?

¡¡Holas a todos!!

Acá llego con otra loca invención mía.

Los lectores que han leído mis fics, saben que yo escribo historias que mayormente son dramas.

Ya incursione con el suspenso en "Hermandad sin limites" y les gusto…gracias a todos los que me apoyaron.

Así que ahora decidí incursionar en un nuevo estilo...la comedia.

El protagonista es Leo, pero los demás sufrirán las consecuencias de su comportamiento juajuajua.

Basada en la apariencia de la película del 2007.

Espero que les guste…acá va el primer capitulo…

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

------------------------------

.

.

**Capitulo 1: ****"Un Accidente divertido… ¿pero para quien?"**

.

Anochecía en Nueva York, dejándose iluminar por las luces de la ciudad.

Las alcantarillas retumbaban por un intercambio de ideas. Una situación habitual en este hogar, una situación habitual en esta familia tan particular…simplemente una discusión habitual entre Leonardo y Rafael.

- ¡Estuviste fatal en el entrenamiento de hoy! -

- Es lo que tú crees intrépido –

- perdiste el equilibrio muchas veces…sabia que llegarías así-

- ¿Así?, ¿así como? – se acerco desafiante Rafael.

- Desestabilizado, siempre que te vas de parranda con Casey llegas así –

- No llegue arrastrándome – reclamo Rafa.

- Pero si sigues así, llegaras y créeme no te veras bien –

- Solo bebo de vez en cuando – Rafa estaba muy molesto

- Rafa como te hago entender – dijo exasperado Leo – el tomar de vez en cuando no es malo…pero esta mal si tomas en exceso, puede convertirse en un vicio…además, te veras ridículo –

- ¡Yo no soy ridículo!-

Miguelangel, que estaba en la sala jugando videojuegos, suspiro.

- Se preocupa mas de quedar en ridículo que del propio vicio en si -

- Así es nuestro hermano – señalo Donatelo sin quitar la vista del libro que leía, sentado en un sillón.

Por mientras la discusión seguía subiendo de tono.

- No se como no puedes entender- señalo exasperado Leonardo - que lo malo en todo es el exceso -

- Lo malo son tus estupidos limites – Rafa estaba furioso – ¡lo malo es tenerte como hermano!…¡¡me gustaría que no fueras mi hermano!!- grito fuera de si.

-¡Rafael! – le gritaron serios Miguelangel y Donatelo de la sala.

Rafa miro a los chicos un poco culpable…si, se le había pasado la mano esta vez. Observo a Leo quien tenía la expresión de haber recibido un golpe fuerte.

- Ehh…yo…yo lo…- Rafa tartamudeo- …me duele la cabeza…me voy a recostar – sale casi corriendo de la sala hacia su habitación.

Se estira en su cama y hunde su cabeza en la almohada "porque demonios nunca puedo pedir disculpas" pensaba frustrado…nunca podía…su orgullo siempre lo superaba.

Sin embargo, él sabia que debía pedir disculpas esta vez...porque si se había pasado, lo que había dicho no era verdad… "nuevamente me deje llevar por la ira"…pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

.

En la sala.

Don y Mike se acercaron a Leo, quien aun miraba la habitación de Rafael.

- Leo no le hagas caso – dijo Don en un tono suave.

- Si – asintió Mike – tu sabes como es cuando esta enojado, pero…- se cruzo de brazos- tienes todo el derecho de enojarte esta vez…se le paso la mano –

- No estoy enojado Mike-

Los chicos lo miraron incrédulos.

- En serio que no – respondió Leo – se que lo que dijo no lo quiso decir de verdad- sonrió- varias peleas me han acostumbrado a sus arrebatos…en realidad estoy preocupado –miro a los chicos – por esto de el alcohol-

- ¿Que?¿ por eso? – sus hermanos exclamaron con despreocupación. Leo los quedo mirando extrañado.

- No te preocupes por eso Leo, Rafa tiene sus límites…-señalo Don

- Y como todo para uds es discusión tras discusión – dijo Mike – bueno simplemente las cosas se alteran y terminan mal-

- Pero en serio que Rafa se controla con esto del alcohol – asintió Don

- ¿Seguros?-

Sus hermanos afirmaron seguros.

Leonardo suspiro resignado y más aliviado.

- Necesito tomar aire- señalo Leo – aprovechare he iré a dejar la lámpara a Abril, la que arreglaste Donnie -

- Ok, la voy a buscar – asintió su hermano, dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

- ¿Te acompaño?-

- No Mike, quiero ir solo. Quiero pensar un poco –

- Leo tu siempre piensas todo…debes darte un respiro –

- Es por eso que necesito salir a tomar aire – Leo sonrió.

Llega Don y le entrega una caja a su hermano mayor.

- Leo, no has comido nada desde la mañana – dijo serio Donatelo.

- Volveré lo antes posible, solo quiero respirar un poco de aire fresco, en cuanto vuelva comeré algo –

- Ok, te creo-

- ¿Por qué a él si le crees a la primera y yo debo rogar unas cien veces para que me creas?- reclamo Mike.

- Porque el es Leonardo y tu eres Miguelangel. Y punto – sonrió burlonamente Don.

Mike le saco la lengua.

Leonardo sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza a un molesto Mike. Con la caja en mano, se despidió de los chicos y se fue.

.

Era de noche en Nueva York y la oscuridad abrazaba la ciudad. Hacia un poco de frió, pero al correr por las azoteas, Leonardo se había olvidado de él.

Llego al departamento y entro por la ventana, allí se encontraban Casey y Abril.

- Leo que sorpresa – exclamo Abril

- Que tal leo – saludo Casey

- Hola chicos – dijo Leo entrando, se acerco a Abril – siento la tardanza por esta entrega – le extiende la caja a Abril.

Abril la toma y ve su contenido.

- Muchas gracias, no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento – sonrió Abril - justo la necesitaba ahora – se pone su chaqueta – voy a la tienda y vuelvo -

Ambos chicos se despiden de Abril.

Leonardo se sienta en el sillón, dejando caer sus brazos cansadamente a los lados.

- Amigo, ¿estas tenso?- le dijo Casey un poco preocupado.

- Tuve una discusión con Rafa, lo mismo de siempre – señalo Leo – además, estoy a cargo de los chicos mientras el maestro esta de viaje…pero nada de que preocuparse-

- Estas tenso – rectifico Casey.

- Supongo – suspiro Leo – pero con una buena caminata se pasara-

Casey miro pensativo la cocina, se levanto y se dirigió hacia allá. Volvió al umbral de la puerta.

- Leo, quieres un poco de Vodka – le mostro una botella – para que te relajes un poco-

- No Casey, tu sabes que no tomo-

- Pero Leo si es para desahogarse –

- Gracias, pero no – le dijo serio.

- Ok, ok – señalo resignado Casey – ¿quieres un jugo entonces? –

- Eso si lo acepto –

Casey volvió a la cocina y saco el jarro con el jugo. Luego tomo la botella de vodka para guardarla….sin embargo se quedo observándola…miro la sala y sonrió.

A los minutos Casey volvió a la sala con dos vasos y el jarro de jugo, que puso en la mesa de centro. Leonardo se tomo el primer vaso de una.

- ¡Wow! Leo, tenias sed eh? – exclamo Casey.

- La venida hacia acá – dijo mientras se servia otro vaso.

Leonardo probo mas detenidamente, miro el jugo y luego a Casey

- Este sabor es nuevo…es muy dulce -

- Lo que pasa es que nos gusta tomar los jugos bien dulces acá- respondió Casey un poco nervioso.

Leonardo levanto los hombros y siguió bebiendo…realmente tenia mucha sed ese día.

.

Una hora después en el hogar de los chicos, Rafael llega a la cocina bostezando.

- Menos mal que despertó el feo durmiente – se burlo Mike.

- Si, príncipe sapo – contesto en el mismo tono Rafael.

- Por lo menos yo soy de la realeza y no un pobre feo dormilón-

- Mike – le dijo molesto Rafael.

- Si hermanito – contesto con cara de inocente-

Rafael suspiro resignado.

- Nada Mike, nada – observo la sala de entrenamiento – ¿y Leo?

- Fue a dejar la lámpara a Abril- respondió Don - debe estar por lleg…-

Se escucho el teléfono sonar, contesta Donatelo, del otro lado del fono se escucha una Abril alterada.

- ¡Donatelo!...¡necesito que vengan por leo! – casi grito.

- ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a Leo?! – pregunto Don preocupado se escuchaba bastante ruido.

- Nada malo, solo vengan por…- se escucho un ruido – …¡no espera!- Abril suelta el fono.

- alo, alo Abril -Don ya estaba bastante preocupado.

- ¿Alo Don? –

- ¿Casey?, ¿Casey que ocurre?-

- Solo venga por favor-

Desde el fondo se escuchaba decir a Abril "Casey, como esperaste tanto"

- Demonios Abril no sabia…- respondió Casey – alo Don...solo vengan porfavor –corto el teléfono.

Donatelo quedo mirando el auricular confundido.

- ¿que ocurrió con Leo?- preguntaron sus hermanos

- No lo se, pero debemos ir a buscarlo…aunque no tiene nada malo – dijo Don colgando el teléfono.

- Pero si no tiene nada malo, ¿porque…? –

- No lo se Mike – respondió Don tomando su bó – pero pasa algo extraño…vamos-

.

Los 3 hermanos llegaron al departamento, entran por la ventana y saludan a los chicos.

Abril y Casey estaban recogiendo unos trozos de cerámica esparcidos en la cocina…pero Leo no se veía.

- ¿Y Leo? – pregunto Don con miedo que el desorden del lugar hubiera sido causado por una pelea.

Abril, notablemente enojada con Casey, señalo el sofá grande, cuyo respaldo le daba hacia ellos.

Los chicos se acercaron y pudieron divisar los pies de su hermano mayor por un lado del sillón. Temieron lo peor.

Cuando estaban a punto de asomarse sobre el sofá…Leonardo se asomo antes por encima del sillón y los miro…su mirada no era la misma, su mirada estaba perdida y confundida.

Una mirada nunca antes vista en él.

- ¿Leo?-

- ¡Hola hermanitos!– contesto muy alegre - ¿que hacen aquí? … no importa, los nenjas tan reunios – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Los chicos lo quedaron mirando perplejos.

- ¡Hey! Porque me miran así hermanitos, no soy tan feo…pero pensando en los humanos…estoy mejorcito – termina riéndose y se estira en el sillón, desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos.

Donatelo miro a Abril, aun anonadado.

- Esta borracho – contesto ella, señalo a Casey - este insensible le dio escondido vodka mezclado con jugo-

- Era para que se relajara, estaba muy tenso – se excuso Casey – además bebió menos de lo que bebemos normalmente-

- ¡Pero el no bebe Casey! – Abril lo miraba con cara asesina – obviamente el alcohol le hará efecto rápidamente-

- Y lo agravo el que no haya comido en casi todo el día – señalo Mike.

- Para peor – Casey miro el piso – pero si era un poco…-

- ¡El no toma Casey!- Abril grito exasperada.

- Todos los organismos son distintos – señalo Don.

- Así es – Abril asintió molesta, mientras recogía los pedazos de cerámica.

- ¿Eso lo hizo Leo? – pregunto Rafael.

Sus amigos asintieron.

- Yo lo hice por su ben – señalo Leo apareciendo sobre el sofá – había que remodelar un poco el depart…depart…- tartamudea – ¡Aaah!, la pieza – dijo con fastidio y arrastrando mas aun las palabras.

Sus hermanos lo seguían mirando atónitos…Leonardo borracho…es lo ultimo que esperaban ver en sus vidas.

- Dejen de mirarme así...yo no sto…borracho – Leo se paro, casi perdiendo el equilibrio pero logra mantenerse en pie…aunque tambaleándose.

- ¿Ven?...estoy bien…y si quieren les hago la prueba del equilibrio…esa ¿como se llama?... ¡ah! "el cuatro"-

- No Leo, otra vez no...- le dijo Casey.

- ¿Otra vez? – apenas alcanzo a decir Mike justo antes de ver como Leo coloca un pie sobre su rodilla de su otra pierna…pero este perdió el equilibrio cayendo estrepitosamente, desapareciendo detrás del sillón.

-¡Leo! – Mike se acerco preocupado al sillón, pero Leo se paro rápidamente.

- Estoy bien…sto ben – apenas se le entendió – lo que pasa es que lo hice mal…mira -

Leonardo acerco su puño a la cara de Mike, haciendo que este se pusiera bizco.

- Uno –mostró un dedo – Dos – otro dedo – Tres…- su tercer y ultimo dedo - y…- Leo se miro la mano frustrado – te debo el cuarto, Mike-

Miguelangel se puso a reír a carcajadas, su hermano mayor lo miro molesto.

- No te rías de mi desgracia de no tener un cuarto dedo – le dijo leo mirándolo perdidamente.

- No es eso…- respondió Mike entre carcajadas.

Los demás suspiraron resignados.

- Lo que hace el alcohol – señalo Don-

-No era alcohol, era un jugo dulce…yo estoy requetebén – sonrió alegre.

Los demás quedaron un poco sorprendidos…aquella sonrisa alegre era característica de Mike…no de Leonardo.

- Veo que también tienes esa inocencia escondida en ti Leo – sonrió Abril.

-Yo soy inocente de cualquier cargo, regístrenme…-

- Si lo sabemos Leo – señalo Don divertido con aquella escena – hermano ya es hora que nos vayamos a casa, debes descansar…-

- ¿Y la remodelación? –

- Mañana Leo, ahora es hora de irnos –

- Bueno - asintió Leo – volvamos a casa – rápidamente y en zigzag se acerco a la puerta tomando la perilla – ¡vamos! –

Pero los chicos lo alcanzaron más rápido y lo apartaron de la puerta.

- Por la puerta no Leo – le dijo Don aun asustado.

- ¡Leo en que estas pensando! – increpo Rafa

- En que debemos remodelar aquí –

- ¡¡Eso no Leo!! –grito exasperado Rafael – nosotros no podemos salir por la puerta – respira para calmarse – recuerda que es por la ventana-

- ¡Ah verdad! – se dirige a la ventana seguido por Donatelo y Miguelangel.

Rafael queda mirando a sus hermanos, debía tener paciencia, Leo no sabia lo que hacia y lo ridículo que se veía… "lo ridículo"…recordó la discusión reciente con su hermano mayor "te veras ridículo"...ahora entendía las palabras de Leo.

Los chicos se despiden de Abril y Casey. Leo les promete por su parte una remodelación al otro día.

- Adiós chicos – se despidió en el umbral de la ventana Rafael, miro a Casey – nos debes una – sonrió.

- Lo siento, nunca pensé que pasaría esto – respondió Casey culpable.

- No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan-

- ¡Rafael vamos! – le grita Don desde la azotea.

Rafael se despide y sigue a sus hermanos.

.

Caminaban por las azoteas, Leo a pesar de estar borracho…seguía siendo muy rápido, aunque tambaleándose en todo momento, por lo que sus hermanos lo tenían sujeto.

- Leo, ¡quieres calmarte porfavor! – Don lo tenía sujeto de un brazo para que no corriera nuevamente.

- Pero Donnie yo estoy tranquilito…practicare yoga para estar mas calmado…-

- Deja de decir tonterías – dijo Rafa molesto.

- No..no .. "Rafitita"-

- ¡¡RAFITITAA!! – grito furioso Rafael.

- Si...Rafitita- lo miro desafiante Leo con una mirada perdida.

- Te voy a...- Rafa furioso se acercaba a Leo.

- Rafa porfavor no te pongas a su altura – replico Don.

- Pero… - iba a reclamar.

- Necesitamos un terco hoy...y ese es Leo –

- Es verdad - asintió Leo- quero ser yo el tozuo sta vez- sonrió divertido – dejame a mi alguna vez…siempre tu haces lo que quieres y yo quedo como mandon…no es entretenido…- le saca la lengua.

Lo chicos miraron esto y sonrieron…el hecho que hiciera ese comentario y ese gesto...solo podría hacerlo borracho, porque sobrio jamás lo haría.

- Así que ahora yo soy el terco – Leo casi se cae pero Don lo sujeto bien – se movió el piso- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Rafa suspiro resignado.

- Ok, dejare que me llame Rafitita….y que diga tonteras -

- No, no Rafitita - dijo Leo – el que dice tonteras eres TÚ…-

- Es verdad – rió Mike.

- …y el que HACE tonteras es Mike – concluyo Leo.

Miguelangel dejo de reir de golpe y observo como Rafael sonreia sarcásticamente.

- Sonríe no más – señalo molesto Mike – hablador tonto –

- ¿Y tú?…tonto titulado – increpo Rafael.

- ¡Hey! – respondió Mike.

Comienza una discusión entre ellos, Donatelo rápidamente se coloco en medio para tranquilizarlos.

- Chicos, no es hora de discutir…no ven que Leo – mira donde estaba Leonardo…pero ahora no estaba - ¿Leo?-

- Si, ¡no es tiempo de discutir! – rió Leo mientras caminaba y se tambaleaba desde el borde de la azotea de ese edificio de 20 pisos.

Los chicos empalidecieron por el susto… ¿Cómo demonios había llegado tan rápidamente al otro extremo del edificio?

- Leo... ¿que haces allí? – apenas dijo Mike por el miedo.

- Toy respirando aire fresco – estiro los brazos y se tambaleó hacia el vacío haciendo que los chicos dieran un grito de miedo…pero Leo mantuvo el equilibrio y los miro sonriente.

- Casi me caigo…lo que hace el aire –señalo con aquella mirada perdida.

Sus hermanos sabían que no era precisamente el aire que lo hizo tambalear. Comenzaron a caminar hacia él.

- Leo, Leo quédate allí – dijo suavemente Don, para no distraer a su tambaleante hermano.

- Tod…sta bien, broo- dio un paso y se tambaleo nuevamente. Los chicos apresuraron el paso.

- Demonios Leo, ¡no te arriesgues quieres!- señalo Rafa molesto.

- Tienes razón, Rafitita – sonrió su hermano mayor - es peligroso estar en las alturas…así que bajaremos a través de un atajo que se ocurrió ahora…– los miro con unos ojos traviesos.

Donatelo comenzó a correr, los chicos le siguieron el paso sin entender bien el cambio brusco.

- Leo demonios no – susurro aterrado Don -

- …a través - continuo Leo - de ¡mi súper clavada!– sonrió dándose vuelta mirando el vació.

- ¡NO LEO! – grito Mike.

Estaba a unos pasos de su hermano mayor…pero…

- ¡¡Cawabonga!! – rió Leonardo mientras se lanzaba de cabeza al vació

- ¡¡LEO NO!! – gritaron sus hermanos, dando un par de pasos y lanzándose detrás de Leo.

Sin saber si podrían salvar al ahora hermano "exageradamente intrépido"…

.

.

-------------------------------------------------------

.

.

Bueno y aquí termina este capitulo…

Leo borracho se pone bastante arriesgado XD…

Según mi percepción yo creo que Leo es de este tipo de borracho...de lo que se desenvuelven como unos niños, ya que en su vida no puede ser así. Además, de decir verdades que sobrio nunca las diría.

A decir verdad este era un oneshot…pero me esta quedando súper largo…así que será de dos y tal vez tres capítulos.

En este capitulo tuve que poner un poco de la explicacion de porque Leo quedo en ese estado...pero en el siguiente...no habra explicaciones..solo accion (habran mas risas XD) . Si este capitulo le gusto...el otro le gustara aun mas :P

Espero sus reviews , para ver si les gusto esta incursión mía en la categoría de comedia.

Gracias por leer mi fics

Cloeh

.


	2. Extraños sucesos

Hola a todos de nuevo.

Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, estaba un poco asustada porque no sabia como me iba a ir con esto de la comedia…pero veo que me fue bien y fue aceptado, nuevamente gracias por sus review.

Acá esta el siguiente capitulo…a mi me gusto mucho, espero que a uds también.

Basada en la apariencia de la película del 2007.

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

---------------------------------------------------

.

.

**Capitulo ****2: "Extraños sucesos"**

.

Leonardo sonreía al sentir en su rostro la brisa fresca de la noche y miraba con la vista perdida como el piso se acercaba peligrosamente.

Caía sin control de aquel edificio de 20 pisos.

- Que buen atajo – susurro.

Pero su sonrisa no duro mucho, ya que su caída se detuvo de golpe a menos de 2 metros del suelo. Quedando colgado del cinturón.

Serio, miro hacia arriba.

Del cinturón lo tenía sujeto Donatelo, a este Rafael lo sujetaba del pie y Miguelangel tenia a Rafael atrapado del pie con una mano y con la otra sujetaba su chaco que estaba enrollado en un hierro de una escalera de emergencia. De esta forma los 4 hermanos colgaban en una especie de cadena.

- ¡Demonios Leo! – grito Rafael asustado.

- Que impertinentes son – Leo los miro molesto – interrumpieron mi atajo-

Sus hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos, Leo estaba tan alcoholizado que no se daba cuenta del peligro en que había estado.

- ¡¡No crees que esto ya es demasiado!! – grito furioso Rafa.

- Rafa…-apenas se quejo Miguelangel – no puedo... mas – dijo antes de que su chaco se soltara y cayeran todos al lado del contenedor de basura.

Los chicos se pararon adoloridos, Rafael se acerco a Leonardo y lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza, deteniendo el tambaleo constante de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Como se te ocurre hacer esto, te pudiste haber matado – le grito furioso.

- Era un atajo – se excuso sonriendo.

-¿Qué no ves las consecuencias? – señalo Rafael.

- Ves que molesta estar a cargo de alguien impulsivo- sonrió burlonamente Leonardo.

Rafael lo soltó y lo quedo mirando "así se sentirá Leo cada vez que yo hago las cosas sin pensar" pensó Rafa.

- Shh…viene alguien – indico Donatelo.

Tres de los hermanos se ocultaron, menos uno…

- Saludemos tonces – sonrió Leo que iba a dar un paso, pero sus hermanos lo tomaron y lo arrastraron a la oscuridad.

- Pero…- se comenzó a quejar Leo.

- Shh Leo, estamos jugando a las escondidas – le susurro Don

- Ok – se callo su hermano mayor y se tapo la boca como un niño.

Entro en al callejón un hombre notablemente borracho, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro con una botella en la mano.

- Mira un amigo tuyo – le ironizo Mike a Leo.

- ¿Ah si? – Leo estuvo a punto de salir de la oscuridad.

- ¡Leo no!, Mike esta haciendo una broma – Rafa miro enojado a su hermano menor, quien asintió temeroso.

El hombre abrió el contenedor y miro en el interior.

- No …na… hay absolutamente noda pa comerr – dijo confusamente.

- A este si que no se le entiende nada – susurro Mike – esta peor que Leo-

- Yo hablo ben – arrastro las palabras Leo - ¡A!¡E!¡I!¡O!...- no pudo seguir porque Don le tapo la boca.

- Shh -

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el borracho miraba la oscuridad curioso con los ojos absolutamente desorbitados.

- ¡¿Quen sta alli?!- apenas se le entendio.

- ¡Una tortuga mutan...!- grito Leo, pero esta vez Rafa le tapo la boca.

- Cállate – le dijo enojado, Leo lo miro molesto, Rafa retiro la mano señalando que quedara callado.

- Pero si él pregunto – susurro.

El borracho se acercaba.

- ¿Qué eres?... ¿un gatito? – hipo.

Los chicos asintieron e iban a abrir la boca para maullar, pero…

- MUUUUU – mugió Leo.

Los chicos quedaron pasmados.

El borracho por mas borracho que estuviera, no creería jamás que en ese lugar hubiera una vaca.

El borracho miraba con más curiosidad, mientras se seguía acercando.

- Rafitita – susurro Leo – yo solucionare esto, como siempre -

Rafael lo miro extrañado, fue lo único que pudo hacer ya que Leo salio rápidamente de la oscuridad.

- No Leo… ¡demonios!-

Sus hermanos vieron como el borracho miraba sorprendido a ese ser que no era humano, el cual se tambaleaba al frente de él.

- ¿Tu hacías ese ruio? – pregunto el borracho como si nada.

Leonardo asintió tambaleando. El borracho lo miro de arriba abajo.

- Eres la vaca más rara que he visto en mi vida -

Los chicos no podían creer esto.

Leonardo se miro y luego miro al borracho.

- Pues tú no eres mister unierso que digamoss-

- ¿Quién dice que no?- desafió el borracho-

- ¡Yo!- dijo decidido Leo.

-No puedo creer que Leo este participando en una discusión de borrachos – señalo desganado Rafael.

- Ya se aburrirán – dijo Donatelo con una sonrisa, la escena a pesar de ser distinta, era graciosa.

El borracho tambaleando se acerco a Leo y le ofreció la botella.

- ¿Quieres un trago?-

Leo negó con la cabeza.

- No, no quero star borracho como tú- dijo con la mirada perdida.

Miguelangel se tapo la boca para evitar que se escuchara su risa.

- Bueno, tu te lo pierdes – miro hacia fuera del callejón – seguramente ellos si van a querer-

Los chicos miran hacia esa dirección y divisan que había una patrulla con unos policías tomando café en el capo.

- Invítalos si quieres – señalo Leo.

Sus hermanos lo quedan mirando con un poco de miedo. Si el borracho llamaba a los policías, verían a Leo. Y aunque ellos corrieran arrastrando a su hermano mayor, este se negaría y los policías notarían algo extraño.

El borracho estaba a punto de gritar…

- ¡Detente terrícola! – dijo Mike serio con una voz autoritaria y saliendo de la oscuridad.

El individuo lo quedo mirando un poco temeroso por el tono de voz de Mike.

- Hemos venido de otro planeta en una misión de investigación- toma a Rafa y Don y los saca de la oscuridad. Estos no sabían que demonios estaba haciendo su hermano menor.

- So..son extraterrestres? – preguntó temeroso el borracho.

-Si - dijo Miguelangel serio- este es mi general- indico a Donatelo.

- Pero que demonio…- empezó a protestar Rafa.

- Y este – interrumpió Mike apuntando a Rafa – es mi mascota-

Rafael lo miro con ojos asesinos, pero Don le dio una señal que se controlara.

- El tipo se esta creyendo el cuento – susurro Don, Rafael asintió enojado.

Miguelangel continúo.

- Y has encontrado a nuestra vaca – indico a Leonardo.

- Yo no soy …- protestaba Leo pero Don le tapo la boca serio.

- Estamos jugando – le dijo, Leo lo miro divertido y asintió.

- Muuu, soy una vaca y estoy buscando a mis terneros- casi gritaba enredado, pero Rafa lo empujo.

- No sobreactúes quieres –

Leo lo miro molesto.

- Mascota mala – le dijo.

- ¡¡QUE!! – Rafa levanto el puño, pero Mike lo atrapo.

- ¡Basta! – Mike lo miro serio – o no te daré de comer.

Rafael lo vio con una furia nunca antes vista.

- Actúa- le susurro su hermano menor.

Rafael miro a Mike con la respiración entrecortada y con una vena en la frente que estaba por estallar.

- Si amo, me quedare quieto- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Miguelangel sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era precisamente de actuación. Rafael quería córtalo en cubitos.

Donatelo miro serio al ebrio.

- Si dices algo de nosotros...te encontraremos y te llevaremos para experimentar contigo-

- O te daremos de comer a la mascota tu pellejo- sonrió malvadamente Miguelangel.

El ebrio estaba muy asustado, les había creído todo.

- Si..si..señor obedeceré – dijo asustado.

- Entonces vete – ordeno Miguelangel.

- Les pro…pro..meto que no..me verán ni sabrán de mi – decía el ebrio mientras se iba.

Luego que se aseguraron que el borracho se había ido, Rafael le dio un zape muy fuerte a Mike.

- Tú sabes porque te pegue – le dijo Rafael antes que Mike se quejara.

- La mascota le pego a su amo – reía Leo.

- Bro, el juego termino – señalo Donatelo – solo era con el hombre ese –

- Que aburrido… ¿y si seguimos?-

- ¡NO! – gritaron sus 3 hermanos.

Leo los miro un poco asustado por la reacción obtenida.

- Ahora es mejor que volvamos a casa – dijo Don y miro a Leo- y tú a descansar-

- Pero ¿y las rondas? –

- Hoy no habrán rondas, Leo…no estas bien-

- No Rafitita yo estoy súper bien – salto en la orilla del contenedor – ves stoy súper…-perdió el equilibrio y se cayo adentro.

Donatelo se acerco a verlo, pero Leo se asomo antes.

- Creo que stoy un poco mareao -

Sus hermanos suspiraron.

Leonardo salio del contenedor con la ayuda de sus hermanos y comenzaron a emprender el regreso a casa.

Ya habían caminado unas calles, no podían ingresar a las alcantarillas ya que los autos justo estaban estacionados encimas de las entradas.

Leonardo iba cada vez tambaleándose mas, sin embargo el estaba muy contento mirando la luna y tarareando cierta canción.

- "La donna mobile…cuam puma al vento..ota dashento…¡LE DI PENSIERO!"-termino gritando como tenor.

- ¡¡Callate Leo!! – le grito Rafa.

- No seas inculto Rafitita, es una canción francesa –

- ¿No será italiana?-

- Bueno...están al lado, no creo que se molesten – rió Leo.

- Me va a dar una ulcera – dijo Rafa conteniendo la ira.

- Eso te pasa por tomar musshoo trago – asintió serio Leo.

- ¡¡LEO NO ESTAS EN POSICION PARA DECIR ESO!!-

- Shhh, cállense lo dos - les dijo asustado Donatelo mirando para todo lados – nos pueden descubrir-

- Ok, ok ,ok – asintieron molestos Rafael y Leo.

Se escucho un vidrio quebrarse a lo lejos seguido por una alarma. Los chicos se pusieron en alerta.

- Un robo, debemos detenerlos – señalo Rafa.

- Si, debemos darle su merecido con nuestras armas – dijo Leo intentando sacarse las katanas…pero no pudo tomarlas y se dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, cayendo sentado.

- Creo que se me corrieron la katanas –

- No Leo, están igual - dijo Rafa suspirando.

- Miren – señalo Don- Mike te quedas aquí con Leo – al ver el disgusto de su hermano mayor – Leo, es por bien del grupo… Rafa y yo iremos a ver que ocurre ¿ok?-

Los chicos asintieron, aunque Leo de mala gana.

Sus hermanos se fueron, mientras Miguelangel y Leo se sentaron en unas cajas que había en aquel callejón.

- Tendremos que esperar aquí Leo.

- Sip, "Capilla sixtina" –

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- Miguelangel hizo la Capilla sixtina, así que tu también te llamas así –

- No lo puedo creer – rió Mike – ¿así sonare yo?-

Leonardo lo miro sonriendo y asintió.

- Pero es entretenido ver como exasperas a Rafa – sonrió Leo con malicia.

- A ver…así que Leonardo tiene su lado malo – lo miro sonriendo.

Leonardo sonrió con su miraba que cada vez estaba mas somnolienta.

- ¿Tienes sueño? -

- El jugo estaba muy dulce – bostezo – me esta relajando-

- Todavía no te das cuenta – sonrió divertido – y justo no traje la videocámara –

- ¿Para que?-

- Para grabar este capitulo de "aunque ud no lo crea" de parte tuya – rió Mike.

Su hermano mayor lo miro confundido.

- No importa, después de una siesta entenderás… ¿que haces, bro? -

Pregunto esto ya que Leo estaba mirando fijamente el cielo.

- Me pregunto si allá habrán aliens con generales y mascotas, que estén buscando a su vaca perdida -

Su hermano menor lo miro perplejo y luego estallo en sonoras carcajadas.

- Leo...eso... era un...un… juego no mas…- dijo entre risas.

- ¿Seguro? – su hermano lo miro aun mas somnoliento – pensé que podría ser un juego basado en la vida real –

Miguelangel rió con más ganas.

- No…definitivamente…no – reia Mike.

- Por mientras que ríes no se de que – Leo lo miro extrañado – contare las estrellas – miro nuevamente el cielo.

Miguelangel estuvo un buen rato riendo hasta que termino en un suspiro…como extrañaba la videocámara. Leo borracho se comportaba como un niño muy gracioso, que lo hacia ver entre tierno y ridículo.

- ¿Cuantas llevas bro? – le pregunto a Leo.

- Siete -

- ¿Y porque tan pocas?-

- Porque se mueven mucho, van de un lado para otro –

- ¿No será que tú te mueves?-

- No, yo estoy quietito – dijo afirmándose en las cajas.

- Yo me refería a…-

Miguelangel no pudo seguir, ya que, al frente suyo una ventana se ilumino. Habían encendido la TV, comenzando un capitulo mas del "Centinela escarlata".

- Leo, quédate aquí quieto contando las estrellas, yo estaré acá un poco mas adelante ¿ok?-

- Ok – asintió distraído Leo mirando el cielo.

Miguelangel puso una caja muy cerca de la ventana para observar el capitulo, sin ser visto por los humanos que veían el programa.

"23…24… no es ya la conté… ¿porque demonios quieren bailar hoy?…" pensaba Leonardo discutiendo mentalmente con las estrellas. Dejo de ver el cielo y vio a su hermano pequeño, a quien veía cada vez más borroso...definitivamente el jugo era muy relajante.

Se dispone a acercarse a Miguelangel pero vio un camión con el logo el clan del pie pasar por la calle continua.

A pesar que Shredder estaba muerto, debían cuidar a la ciudad de este clan. Miro serio a Mike que estaba ensimismado en el capitulo de la TV.

- Mike… Mike…ese camión –

- Si…Leo…esta bonito – le contesto su hermano sin mirarlo.

- No Mike hay que vigilar al…-

- Si., Leo hay que vigilar el camión – dijo sin prestar atención.

Leonardo se encogió de hombros y se levanto.

- Yo voy -

- Aja – dijo Mike distraídamente.

Leonardo sonrió al ver la "aceptación" de su hermano y tambaleando salio sigilosamente del callejón siguiendo al camión.

.

Unos minutos después.

Donatelo y Rafael volvían como si nada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Por suerte eran solo delincuentes normales -

- Si Don, porque con los del pie hubiéramos demorados mas-

- Ok, vamos con nuestro hermano borrachote – sonrió Don antes de entrar al callejón.

- ¿Como estas Leo?- comenzó Rafael cuando entraba al callejón. Pero solo vio a Miguelangel mirando una ventana. Justo cuando entraron sus hermanos, Mike se estiro.

- Que buen capitulo – dijo – hola chicos –

- Mike… ¿donde esta Leonardo? – pregunto Don temeroso.

- Leo esta contando estrellas allí en...- indico una caja vacía – estaba allí – se paro preocupado.

- ¡Pero Mike como no puedes…!- comenzó a gritar Rafa.

- ¡Pero si estaba allí! –

Donatelo tomo su comunicador y lo marco.

- ¿Leo? – sus hermanos miraron a Donnie.

- Donnie..shh ..stoy en una mison - susurro Leo.

- ¿Donde estas?-

- Lugo les digo…tengo que vigilarlos…-

- ¿A quien?...Leo no vayas a …–

- Soy el líder intropodo ¿no? – contesto ofendido Leo

- Intrépido-

- Eso mismo…de hay me comunio con ud. voy a desactivar esta cosa para que no haga rido…-

- ¡Leo no! – intento decirle Don…pero su hermano corto la comunicación.

Por más que intento comunicarse…no podía, Leo había desconectado el comunicador.

- ¡Demonios! – gruño Rafa –

- Eso de que este en misión no gusta – señalo Mike – podría estar siguiendo a alguien…-

- Y todo por tu culpa –

- ¡Demonios, Rafa; si no me cuenta! – le contesto Mike.

- Chicos, cálmense. Hay que buscara a Leo…en el estado en que esta es vulnerable-

Así rápidamente fueron a buscar a su bro alcoholizado.

.

Por su parte Leonardo había seguido al camión, con el mayor sigilo que podía un ebrio….chocando con casi todos los botes de basura y asustando a casi todos los gatos.

Estuvo a punto de perder el camión cuando vio que doblo en una esquina, Leo corrió en zigzag…pero corría rápido …no alcanzo a frenar y paso mas allá de la esquina encontrándose con el camión detenido. Tuvo que correr hacia atrás para no ser visto. Por suerte para él, todos los ninjas estaban cargando el camión y no le prestaron atención.

-Ok, todo listo…deben estar robando algo…- vio a un gato que lo miraba en el piso – ¿y tú que ves?-

El gato era uno de los últimos que Leo había pasado a llevar, lo miraba súper enojado…a Leo le recordó a alguien…

- Te pareces a Rafa – sonrió malvado – deja de mirarme así "Rafagato" – lo espanto y este corrió detrás de él.

Leonardo tomo su comunicador para llamar a sus bros, pero se les resbalo de las manos cayendo al piso. Unos ojos felinos brillaron detrás de él y rápido como un rayo el pequeño gato tomo el comunicador y corrió en dirección a la calle donde se encontraba el camión.

- ¡Espera estupido Rafagato! – Leonardo salio corriendo detrás de él, salto cayendo de forma horizontal y agarrándole la cola, haciendo que soltara el comunicador.

Leo se puso en pie tomando el comunicador, pero se dio cuenta que estaba justo detrás del camión con todos los ninja del pie mirando perplejos la escena.

- Creo que es un poco tarde para los refuerzos – guardo el comunicador.

Observo al gato que esta vez lo miraba de una forma divertida.

- Así que esto querías Rafagato…venganza -

El gato se dio vuelta caminando satisfactoriamente, pero Leo se acerco rápido y le propino una patada en el trasero haciendo que este saliera corriendo.

- ¡Gato idiota!... ¡en eso te pareces a Rafa, en que te gusta fastidiarme! – le gritaba mientras este se perdía de vista.

Los ninja del pie no se habían movido…era tal la impresión de la escena…que no vieron amenaza.

- ¿Y ud porque tan quietos? – Leo les hablo – están jugando al momia es –

Los ninjas simplemente miraban sorprendidos a su enemigo que ahora definitivamente no era el mismo.

- Porque no están cargando el…- comenzó a decir Karai saliendo de la bodega. Miro hacia la dirección en que miraban los ninjas.

- ¡Leonardo! –

Karai saco su katana en posición de ataque, esta vez no se le iba a escapar…

Esta vez terminaría con el deseo de su padre…

La muerte del líder enemigo por su propia espada…

Aquel líder enemigo que apenas se podia mantener en pie…

.

.

--------------------------------------------

.

.

¿Cómo se defenderá Leo de Karai?...esta chica va en serio y digamos que Leo no tiene reflejos ahora XD XD

Creo que esto de la comedia me esta gustando :P

Gracias por leer esta loca invención mía

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.


	3. Una lucha curiosa

¡¡Holas a todos!!

Por fin pude subir este capitulo…siento mucho la demora… pero los quehaceres estudiantiles no me dejan ni respirar T.T

Muchísimas gracias por los review…me dan mucho animo para seguir con esta nueva incursión XD.

Yunuen la canciones que cantaba Leo se llama "La donna è mobile" del compositor italiano Giuseppe Verdi.

Debo señalar que Leonardo esta borracho hasta las patas, por lo menos en este fic no sabe ni una técnica que me mencionaban ("fist drunk", "borracho" o algo así). Eso si…tendrá sus técnicas en este capitulo…pero no las que me mencionaban, serán unas mas _"originales"_…solo lean… XD XD

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Basada en la apariencia de la película del 2007.

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 3****: "Una lucha curiosa"**

.

.

En una calle, unos ninjas inmóviles y una mujer con una espada en alto, amenazaban a un ser no humano que los miraba confundido….muy confundido.

- Leonardo – dijo Karai ahora extrañada ya que su adversario todavía no sacaba sus armas.

- Ese es mi nombe – sonrió Leo – graceas por recordármelo – decía arrastrando las palabras.

Karai observo bien a Leonardo.

- ¿Leonardo?... ¿eres tu? – pregunto ahora confundida.

Tenía delante de ella a un Leonardo que miraba con ojos que iban de un lado a otro, una expresión somnolienta y se tambaleaba estando quieto.

- Leonardo no….no puedes ser tú – repitió sorprendida Karai.

Leo se miro de los pies hacia arriba.

- Yo soy el mesmo, tengo mis mismos piecesitos y manitos- señalo.

- ¿Estas borracho? –

- No…me tome un jugo de un amigo –.

- Estas borracho - suspiro Karai – y ni tu te das cuenta – guardo su espada.

- ¡Que no lo estoy!…pero…- la miro de manera insinuadora – si quieres te invito un trago –

Karai lo miro molesta y sorprendida.

- Veo que te queaste sin palabras… ¿eso es un si? – señalo coquetamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - grito molesta

- Vamos…tu viejito no esta…no debes pedir permiso…yo se que tu queres guerrerilla –

- ¡¡Guerrerilla!! – grito enojada.

- Te haces la difícilota…eso me gusta…- dijo tambaleándose mas – es un desafió pa mi –

- ¡Como se te ocurre proponerme algo así!– grito furiosa.

- ¡Oh vamos!... yo se que tú también quieres, ahora no esta tu padre – se acerco - podemos hacer lo que sea – le susurro casi en el oído –

Karai lo miro impactada y lo empujo. Leonardo retrocedió unos pasos, apenas y pudo quedarse en pie

-¿Quien te crees que eres?-

- Se suponeee que soy tu enemigo perooo… eso se puede cambiar- le sonrió coquetamente- guerrerilla –

Los ninjas de pie retrocedieron un poco, no por Leonardo...sino por Karai a quien la furia ya era tanta que se podía ver como el piso temblaba.

- Deja de decirme así – dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Tú puedes decirme guerrerillo si queres...no me opongo en…-

- ¡¡Cállate!! –

Los ninjas miraban con más temor a Karai. En ese momento sale Hun de la bodega

- Srta Karai que…-

Esta lo ve con los ojos mas furiosos que haya visto en su vida, Hun dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué...que pasa - señalo con temor -

Levanto la vista y observo a Leonardo, lo miro enojado…pero luego lo observo bien…

- ¿Esta borracho? -

- Y que te interesa a ti…– lo miro feo Leonardo

- ¿Qué? – golpeo sus puños – el que estés borracho muestra que estas mas débil – sonrió.

- Tú eres…- Leo lo miro tambaleándose – Hunito...-

- ¡Hun!-

- Ese – respondió como si nada – el líder de los...- hizo un intento por recordar - líder de los "Barneys luchadores"-

- ¡¡Dragones púrpura!! – casi se le salieron los ojos de furia a Hun.

- Es lo mismo...el dinosaurio es lo mismo que un dragón…y bueno ese dinosaurio es morado...es dos en uno – sonrió Leo – además uds luchan – asintió seguro.

Hun se disponía a atacar, pero Karai lo detuvo.

- No es honorable aprovecharse de su debilidad -

- Si Barney… has caso – señalo serio Leonardo

- ¡¿Que dijiste?! –

- Hun – advirtió nuevamente Karai.

- ¿Ves Karai?...me defiendes…ves que quieres un trago…- dijo Leo mirándola - vamos, hay una bar por aquí -

- ¡¡Basta!! – grito furiosa.

- Que caprichosa eres – señalo exasperado Leo

- ¡Basta ya!- Karai no podía estar mas furiosa – Hun has lo que quieras...- miro a Leo – para que veas que no me interesas -

- Si te entiendo es para aparentar – asintió Leonardo.

- ¡Ya!– dijo enojada Karai

Hun se le abalanzo, Leo retrocedió y tropezó con una piedra cayendo hacia atrás. Hun pasó de largo y choco con unas cajas.

Karai suspiro.

- Hun… ¿quien es el borracho aquí? -

- Yo creo que el Barney ese – sonrió Leo parándose.

- ¡No me llames así! – se levanto con un palo en las manos - ahora veras -

- ¿Que veo? – dijo Leo muy confundido.

Hun le lanzo un golpe…pero Leo se agacho. Hun nuevamente paso de largo cayendo a un lado. Leo se levanto contento mirando la moneda que había recogido.

- Gracias Barney, no había visto esto-

- ¡YAA!- dio un grito furioso Hun y muy rápido tomo a Leo de los hombros levantándolo para azotarlo en el piso, pero al ponerlo frente a su rostro…Leonardo le eructó.

Hun lo soltó asqueado.

- Es verdad lo que dice Mike – decía Leo mientras se levantaba - es mejor afuera que adentro o te hincharas- miro a Hun - ¿tu tienes muchos gases no?…digo por lo "hinchado" que estas...-

Hun lo miro con una ira incontrolable tomo el palo y se abalanzó contra Leo, este esquivo un golpe...pero sus reflejos le traicionaron y recibió el segundo…tirándolo contra una muralla.

Dentro de todo lo mareado que ya estaba, ahora Leo estaba aturdido. Vió una sombra grande que se acercó y lo tomo de cuello, impidiéndole respirar…

Leo dentro de su borrachez se dio cuenta que esto no estaba bien. Intento zafarse pero no podía, los brazos de Hun eran muy fuertes. Sintió como su cuerpo fue levantado con las garras en su cuello…sus pies no tocaban el piso…y ya no tenía aire…

Lo nublado paso volverse todo gris…casi negro…sus brazos no tenían fuerzas y cayeron.

- ¡¡LEONARDO!!- escucho una voz familiar…unos golpes y sintió de inmediato que lo liberaban cayendo al piso.

Alguien lo tomo y lo zamarreo levemente.

- ¡Leo, Leo…por favor reacciona! - escuchó una voz preocupada.

Leonardo abrió los ojos con una bocarada de aire, lo tenía sujeto Donatelo. Rafael y Mike estaban en frente de ellos en pose de ataque, mirando a los ninjas. A lo lejos Hun se levantaba de los golpes dado por sus hermanos.

- ¿Como esta? – pregunto Miguelangel.

- Bien creo- contesto Donatelo

Leo se sentó un poco mareado…no precisamente por los golpes.

- Toy bien – dijo aun respirando con dificultad.

- Esto estuvo cerca – lo miro Don preocupado.

- ¿Quien habrá tenido la culpa? –dijo rafa serio mirando a Mike.

- ¡Los Barneys luchadores! – dijo Leo, indico a Hun – él es el Barney honorífico –

Mike exploto en risa…mientras Hun se levantaba y miraba a los chicos con ira.

- Parece que la borrachera aumento – señalo Rafael.

- Te dije Rafitita que no tomaras –

- ¡Yo no Leo!-

- Chicos - Don se paro serio, haciendo que Rafa y Mike se enfocaran al frente de ellos -tenemos cosas que atender -

Decía esto, porque Karai al ver como los hermanos de Leonardo habían aparecido y no estaban borrachos…mandaría a sus ninjas a atacarlos.

Leonardo se puso de pie…seguía tambaleando.

- Ya vamos a luchar por la justicia – pone pose de superhéroe- ¡al infinito y mas allá! –

- Esto no es de un astronauta – dijo Rafa suspirando.

Los ninjas junto con Hun se estaban acercando peligrosamente. Leo intento sacar sus katanas, pero nuevamente giro sobre si mismo cayendo sentado…Don lo tomo y lo sentó encima de unas cajas.

- Quédate aquí -

- Pero…si yo puedo ayudar –

- Danos porras mejor – le dijo Rafa sin dejar de mirar a los ninjas que se acercaban amenazantes.

- Ok – sonrió Leo.

Donatelo se unió a sus hermanos dejando a su tambaleante hermano mirando desde las cajas.

- Debemos tener cuidado con Leo –Don miró a sus hermanos – esta vulnerable...lo pueden herir fácilmente-

Sus hermanos asintieron justo antes que los ninjas comenzaran a atacar.

- ¡Vamos chicos, uds pueden! – gritaba Leo - porque si no pueden…no pueden no mas -

- Porque se me ocurrió la genial idea de las porras – dijo pesadamente Rafa antes de lanzar a un ninja en la pared.

Leo vio al ninja que estaba botado al lado de él. Tomo un palo y empezó a picarlo.

- Golponazo que te deron - se levanto y se tuvo que agachar por un par de ninjas que volaron sobre él.

- ¡Donnie cuidado! …apunta pa otro lao – se levanto molesto tambaleando.

- Como si se pudiera hacer eso – dijo luchando con otros dos ninjas – tú siéntate y solo da porras –

- ¡Mike tu puedes¡...¡Rafa tu dale!…¡Donnie intosssicalos con esas charlas aburridas –

- Como que aburridas – dijo Don derrotando a un ninja.

- Eso dice Mike a cada rato – continuo Leo - "Me stoy intoxicando de aburrimiento"-

Don mira serio a Mike.

- Leo tu solo da porras – señalo Miguelangel nervioso mirando a Don.

- Y no hables demás – señalo Rafa levantando a un ninja y lanzándolo contra dos que venían.

- ¡Chuza! – rio Leo

- ¡Solo da porras!- le gritaron a la vez sus hermanos.

- ¡¡Uy que alterados!!...necesitan un poco de…- miro dos botellas plásticas que estaban a su lado…- un poco de ruido –

Comenzó sentado a chocar las botellas haciendo mucho ruido.

- ¡Animo tortugas…vamos que se puede! - gritaba fuerte poniendo mas nerviosos a las personas que peleaban.

- ¡Callate! – grito Rafael

- Pero si tú dijiste que diera porras –

- Pues ahora no quiero –

- Vaya con el Rafitita bipolar este – respondió Leonardo en un suspiro decepcionante.

- ¿Que dijiste? – Rafa se giro y vio como Leo le tiraba las botellas con fuerza – ¡pero que demonios! – se agacho y una de las botella le da de lleno a un ninja que lo atacaba por detrás la otra botella siguió su curso.

- Ves que los cubro gemelos – dijo sonriendo Leo.

- ¿Gemelos? – Mike lo miro

- Los dos Rafas que están allí, perate – se miro las manos – no que era uno no ma -

Todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor.

- Tenemos que terminar esto…- dijo Don golpeando con su bó a 3 ninjas – Leo ya esta empezando a ver doble -

- A poco…como crees hermanito – dijo Leo parándose y tambaleando – yo me siento requete…- el mareo fue mas intenso teniendo que sentarse nuevamente- bueno un poquito relajado-

-¡Ataquen ahora!– grito Hun , y unos dragones púrpura empezaron a atacar a los chicos.

- ¡Eso no se vale¡ – grito Leo - ¡los Barneys que se vayan a una guardería! –

- ¡¡Leo!! – gritaron sus hermanos.

- Ok, me quedo aquí calladito - dijo como niño bueno.

Sintió un rasguño atrás.

- ¡Ay! – se quejo

Se paro y vio al gato…al "rafagato".

- No entendiste con la patadota que te di….-

El Rafagato lo con ojos enojados y le mostró sus garras. Leonardo miro sus manos.

- No…yo no tengo – dijo triste – además que me falte un dedo no tengo garras -

- Eso es porque eres un sapo – dijo una voz ronca detrás de él.

Leo se dio vuelta y vio como Hun se acercaba amenazante.

- Yo no soy como la srta Karai…yo si puedo me aprovecho de mi enemigo si esta débil -

Donatelo se defendió ante el ataque de un ninja y observo con miedo como Hun se acercaba amenazante a su hermano mayor que estaba tambaleándose cada vez más.

-Demonios, ¡Leo aléjate! – grito por mientras que dejaba inconsciente a su atacante.

Leo intento dar un paso…pero se tambaleo más. Si se movía podía caer.

"demonios estos temblores de Nueva York" pensó Leo dentro de su constante tambaleo.

Ante el grito de Donatelo, Mike y Rafa vieron a su hermano mayor y se dieron cuenta del peligro que este corría, intentaban llegar a él…pero los dragones púrpuras no lo dejaban, obviamente estaban ayudando a su jefe.

Por su parte Leonardo miro al rafagato que lo miraba enojado y luego a Hun, mirando a este ultimo molesto.

- No se valee…me esta atacando el reino animal-

-¿Qué? – pregunto Hun, golpeando sus puños.

- Un gato y un dinosaurio –

- ¡Que no soy Barney! – grito furioso Hun .

- Entonces ponele un nombre mas masculino a tu grupito – sonrió Leo.

Hun se acerco peligrosamente y el gato por detrás le rasguñaba el caparazón.

- ¡Ay rafagato! – Leo rápidamente tomo de la espalda al gato haciendo que este se pusiera rasguñar al aire.

- ¡Billy! – grito Hun, se acerco un hombre y le paso una barra de acero.

- ¡Demonios, no seas cobarde! - grito Rafa intentando ir a ayudar a su hermano, pero tres luchadores le impidieron el paso – demonios…bros –

- No, nos dejan – dijo preocupado Mike ante la imposibilidad de ir a ayudar a su hermano mayor.

- ¡No, detente! – Donatelo veía como Hun levantaba con fuerza el la barra de acero.

Leonardo miro el hierro hacia arriba y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás y tirando al gato, quien cayó en la cara de Hun, comenzando a rasguñarlo.

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! - Hun soltó el hierro cayéndole en el pie – ¡¡¡AY!!! – se tomo el pie con las manos mientras el gato seguía en su cabeza -

Leonardo tomo el hierro y le dio en el otro pie, haciendo que Hun se cayera.

- ¡Barney malo!–

Por mientras que Hun se quejaba de sus adoloridos pies, el rafagato salto al piso y miro mas enojado a Leo.

- ¿Me vas a atacar rafagato? – dijo Leo mirándolo enojado con el hierro en la mano – no vas a…- pero antes que acabara, el felino ya había saltando a su cara. Leonardo soltó el hierro e intento tomar al gato que estaba agarrado a su cabeza, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo entre unas cajas que habían detrás.

Un ninja del pie se acerco a las cajas dispuesto a atacar a Leo, pero…

- ¡¡Ataque gatuno!! – se escucho de las cajas y el gato salio disparado de estas a la cara del ninja…este se tomo la cara y retrocedió chocando con Hun y cayendo los dos.

- ¡Chuza doble! – salio Leo apenas de las cajas, con algunos rasguños en esa cara sonriente – ¡Invente un nuevo ataque! – les grito a sus hermanos quienes lo miraron con un gota de sudor.

- ¡Leo aléjate! – grito Mike quien ya estaba dejando a sus agresores inconciente.

Leonardo asintió, pero en ese instante Hun se paro, tomo el gato y lo tiro lejos.

- Medio cuadrangular felino – señalo Leo mientras veía volar al gato.

El felino cayo de pie y salio corriendo por el susto.

- Ahora veras lo que es hacer un cuadrangular con tu cabeza –

Leo vio como Hun levantaba el hierro para darle de lleno en la cabeza, Leo no podía moverse...el mareo era muy fuerte.

- ¡Eso tendrá que esperar!- grito Rafa justo cuando le daba una patada en la cabeza a Hun tirándolo al piso y dejándolo inconciente.

- ¡Gol! – salto feliz Leo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sentado.

- Leo – lo miro Rafa divertido y exasperado a la vez.

- ¿Esas bien Leo? – pregunto Donnie, mientras llegaba.

- Sip, todo requete bien – miro sentado en el piso.

- Te salvaste bro, esta no la cuentas dos veces – dijo Mike acercándose – me gusto mucho tu ataque – bromeo.

Los ninjas y los dragones ya estaban casi todos fuera de orbita. Mientras Karai aceleraba el cargamento en el camión.

- Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya Karai – Rafa tomo sus sais- no te dejaremos ir -

- ¡Si, guerrerilla! – grito Leo - me decepcionaste… –

Los chicos miraron a Leo extrañados.

- ¿Que?...si es verdad – dijo como si nada Leo

- Leonardo haré como que nunca escuche eso – miro furiosa Karai, tanto que los chicos dieron un paso atrás – lo asimilare como que estas borracho –

- No estoy borracho – se intento levantar apoyándose en sus manos, pero termino cayendo de torso – estoy un poquito relajado que es otra cosa – dijo mirando del piso.

- No te iras con eso – dijo Don a Karai.

- ¿Ah no?... mírame – hizo un gesto y un ninja encendió el motor.

- No lo harás - dijo Leo levantándose con la ayuda de Mike – tomo sus shuriken y las lanzo…pero estas casi le dieron en el pie a Rafa, este salto hacia atrás evitándolas.

- ¡Leo pone mas atención! – señalo asustado Rafael.

- Están defectuosas – miro sus shuriken – ¡Rafitita para que te interpones de las ruedas! –

Sus hermanos lo miraron y tomaron sus shuriken y la lanzaron a los neumáticos del camión, haciendo que este no pudiera partir.

- Buena idea, bro -

Karai se bajo furiosa del camión tomando su espada. Pero justo en ese momento se escucho la policía

- Agradezcan que esto era solo un traslado – miro Karai antes de hacer una señal y juntar a sus ninjas detrás de ella – Leonardo olvidare lo que hablaste hoy, por tu dignidad -

- Es lo mejor – dijo serio leo – olvídame para que estés mejor –

- ¡No es por mi! – grito enojada Karai y se tomo la cara – no…no vale la pena – miro a los chicos – nos volveremos a ver – hizo una señal y se fueron rápidamente.

Los chicos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Te gusta Karai? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- No – negó con la cabeza – yo le gusto a ella, pero me decepciono y no podrá ser ..espero que pueda olvidarme –

Sus hermanos suspiraron…todo era producto del alcohol.

Las sirenas se sentían mas cerca.

- Vamonos – dijo don

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, Donatelo llevaba del brazo a Leonardo.

- A la izquierda – indico Rafael.

Pero Leo rápido como pocos borrachos se soltó de su hermano y doblo a la derecha, quedando frente a frente de una patrulla que se detuvo.

- ¡Leo! – miraron asustados a su hermano mayor quien a esa alturas ya estaba siendo alumbrado por los focos del vehiculo.

Los policías miraban con miedo a ese ser que se encontraba tambaleando delante de ellos. Salieron del vehiculo con los revólveres y apuntaron a ese ser que los miraba desconcertado…

No dudarían en disparar si era necesario…

.

.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

¿Que harán los chicos para sacar de esta a Leo?

¿Los polis se lo llevaran arrestados? XD XD.

Espero que les haya gustado…a mi me gusto mucho…

Lo bueno de este fics es que ya lo tengo todo escrito…falta un capitulo y el epilogo…pero me faltan unos detallotes. Lo intentare arreglar lo más rápido que me dejen los profes estos u.u

Gracias por leer esta loca invención mía

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.


	4. Mareado regreso

Holas a todos nuevamente

Aca entregando otro capitulo y el ultimo solo falta el prologo, que subire enseguida.

Muchas gracias por su review, me han gustado mucho y me han animado mas XD…y gracias a maryhamatogirl por su aporte en este capitulo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Que le pasara al pobre Leonardo frente a los polis O.o

Basada en la apariencia de la película del 2007.

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**---------------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 4: "Mareado regreso"**

.

.

Un par de policías apuntaban con sus pistolas a un ser que se tambaleaba frente a ellos.

- Ponga las manos sobre…- miro bien - ¿que demonios es, Billy? -

- Soy proucto de su ima...imaginacion – hipo Leo.

- ¿Esta borracho? –

- No estoy relajadito y vengo de pelear con los Barneys ninjotas – arrastro la palabras

Ambos policías se miraron y suspiraron, guardando sus revólveres y apagaron los focos.

- Ok, amigo, la fiesta de disfraces esta en dos calles mas allá – señalo atrás – vaya hacia allá y dígale a sus amigos que lo lleven a su casa – lo miro serio - ahora nosotros estamos apurados -

- ¿Por el camón? –

- ¿Como sabe ud eso? –

- ¿Porque el camión esta con los Barneys y los de la pata –

Los policías no pudieron evitar una risa. De pronto se escuchó de la radio…

"_Esta todo controlado en el sector 7, repito, esta todo controlado en el sector 7"_

- Ok amigo, tiene suerte, lo llevaremos a…- se acercaban a Leonardo cuando…

- ¡¡¡ AUXILIO… AYUDA ...POLICIA!!!- se escucho detrás, los policías se pusieron alertas

- Quédese aquí – dijo uno a Leonardo antes de salir corriendo junto con su compañero internándose en un callejón.

Rafael y Donatelo llegaron rápidamente a donde Leo

- Vamos – Don le tomo el brazo, pero Leo se resistió

- El señor me dijo que me queara aquí – lo miro confundido.

- Vamos Leo, Mike no podrá distraerlos tanto – señalo Rafa.

- Etan engañando ala justicea – dijo Leo en forma de reproche – nunca…pero nunca me imagine que…-

- Leo…es por una buena causa – dijo Don mirando al callejón – vamos por favor –

- Ok – asintió – solo poque te creo a ti, - miro a Rafa – ya hablaremos de eso de meterte con la justicia…pensé que el Nightwatcher había quedado en el pasado y mas encima insitando a tu hermano menor…que vergüenza - le dijo enojado-

- ¡¡¡Que!!! - grito furioso Rafael

- Shh Rafa – dijo Don al escuchar que los policías se acercaban.

Ambos hermanos se llevaron a Leo a un callejón.

Cuando lo policías volvieron se dieron cuenta que el borracho no estaba

- Espero que haya vuelto solo -

- Que tanto te preocupas era un simple borracho…auque debo admitir que su disfraz estaba muy bueno–

- Eso si - dijo el otro policía ates de subirse y partir en la patrulla.

Leonardo sonrió.

- Ves que mi desfras estaa bueno - dijo todo orgulloso.

- Leo tu no estas…- comenzó Rafa, pero justo en ese momento llego Miguelangel.

- Casi me alcanzan, de no ser por el grito que supongo que fue de Rafa – sonrió.

- Mike – Leo lo miro serio – no quiero que sigas los pasos del Nightwatcher – miro feo a Rafa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto extrañado mirando a sus hermanos.

- ¡Basta con ese cuento! – grito Rafa

- ¡Que cuento…es la realidad Rafitita!– grito Leo molesto.

- Shhh chicos – dijo Don – Rafa por favor…no te pongas a su altura –

- Sip...yo soy mayor – asintió Leonardo

- No es a lo que me refería – dijo Don.

- Chicos…por acá hay una alcantarilla para entrar…- señalo Miguelangel en medio del callejón.

- Que bueno…ya no quiero mas problemas con la demás gente acá en la superficie - dijo Rafa mirando a Leo

- Ermitaño – señalo Leonardo.

- ¡No es por eso! –

- Rafa –

- Ok ok, Donnie – dijo entre dientes – me controlare –

- Milagro – indico irónicamente Leo

- Leo deja de molestar a Rafa –

- ¡Claro! y él siempre me puede molestar a mi y yo me tengo que quedar callado ¿cierto? – dijo molesto Leo - es injusto que yo no pueda molestarlo de vez en cuando – dijo mientras caminaba en zigzag hacia donde estaba Mike - para que vea como se siente el no poder decir nada …-

Rafa y Don quedaron mirando sorprendidos a Leonardo

- ¿Que me quiso decir? -

- Rafa tú sabes lo que te quiso decir – Don lo miro – algo que nunca te lo habría dicho sobrio- señalo antes de ir donde sus hermanos

Rafael los quedo mirando…que incomoda sensación el no poder decir nada cuando alguien te molesta… ¿como lo hacia Leo para no explotar?.

- ¡ Rafa vamos! – le grito Mike – Leo esta…- miro a su hermano mayor quien le estada dando una oda a la luna.

– Oda a la luna de queso que no tiene nada… nadita de queso...porque o sino lo ratones intergalaxticos nos tendrían patas para arriba y ..tendríamos que hacer gatos integalacticos…y …-

- ¿No era una oda? – señalo Donatelo

- ¿Quien dijo que era un oda? – dijo molesto Leo

- Tú lo dijiste – indico Don en un suspiro

- Leo esta peor – rió Mike mirando a Rafa – pero muy chistoso –

Rafael abrió la alcantarilla y entro primero, luego Mike seguido por Leo y al último cerrando la alcantarilla Donatelo.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras de hierro, Leonardo se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Que ocurre Leo? – le dijo Don

- Parece que me cayo algo mal al estomago – se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

- ¡No Leo no vayas a…! - Miguelangel miro nervioso hacia abajo – Rafa apúrate…

Mike bajaba muy rápido pero por los nervios se resbalo y cayo sobre los hombros de Rafael que apenas pudo sostenerse.

- Mike, estas pesado agarrate de algo – apenas dijo Rafael.

Miguelangel se tomo de los tobillos de Leo, quien al no tener sus manos en las escaleras, perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia abajo. Pero Donatelo le atrapo una mano…Leo con su mano libre estaba tapándose la boca, poniéndose mas pálido.

- ¡¡Nos va a vomitar!! – grito Mike alterado y moviéndose.

- No te muevas …Mike – dijo aproblemado Don quien sujetaba a su hermano mayor y menor, finalmente no resistió mas y se resbaló cayendo junto con Leo y Mike encima de Rafael, este intento resistir el peso de los tres.

- No puedo… – decía Rafa -…agarren….- se resbalo y cayeron estrepitosamente hasta el fondo de las alcantarillas en un grito.

Se escucho un gran estruendo, dando a entender que habían llegado al fondo.

Sin embargo solo estaban los tres hermanos menores aplastados y adoloridos en el piso. Leonardo se había agarrado en el antepenúltimo hierro de la escalera y estaba mirando hacia abajo, viendo como sus hermanos se levantaban adoloridos.

- ¡Ay!… esta caída me dolió en serio – se tomaba el brazo Miguelangel.

- Mi cuello – se quejo Don mientras se levantaba.

Rafa estaba acostado adolorido por el recientemente aplastamiento hacia su persona.

- Mi espalda… -

- No tienes espalda...tienes caparazón inculto – dijo Leo

Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados hacia arriba.

- Y tú ¿como te alcanzaste a agarrar de la escalera? - .

- Un ninja siempre debe tener equilibrio – sonrió, saltando hacia abajo…pero no se fijo en la dirección y cayo sentado encima de Rafa .

- ¡¡Ay!!! – se quejo Rafa – salte de allí - lo empujo.

- No tienes resistencia Rafa…debes practicar eso… - dijo en tono decepcionante Leo.

Rafa se sentó y levanto el puño con furia, pero sus hermanos menores lo miraron con cara de reproche.

- ¡Ohhh ya! …demonios…- dijo suspirando enojado – él no sabe lo que esta haciendo-

Leonardo se acerco a Rafa mirándole el cuello

- Tu vena del cuello parece que fuera a explotar -

- ¿Porque será? – señalo con los dientes apretados Rafa, mientras se levantaba – ¿no que querías vomitar? –

- No se…-lo miro divertido- es que la caída fue divertida –

- Si súper divertida – dijo irónicamente Rafa estirándose hacia atrás.

- Esto nos dará mucha risa después – dijo Mike – hay que reconocer que han pasado cosas divertidas –

Los chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír…Leonardo en ese estado…era realmente gracioso.

- No entiendo –

- Después entenderás, Leo – Rafa le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

Leo se levanto, pero el mareo que le vino fue tan grande que no pudo mantenerse de pie, casi cayendo pero Mike lo sujeto.

- Leo… ¿que paso? -

- Los temblores en Nueva York están mas fuertes – dijo notablemente mareado.

- Vamos rápido…debe descansar – indico Rafa

- La borrachera se le esta aumentando – señalo

- ¿Quien esta borracho? –

- El viejo de la esquina – bromeo Mike.

- Tonces díganle al viejo que no tome mas – indico serio Leo.

- Ok ok...le diremos – dijo divertido Rafa.

Los chicos emprendieron el viaje a su casa, Leonardo era llevado por Don y Mike…por mientras que Rafa se recuperaba del dolor de espalda.

Luego de un buen trecho.

- ¿Descansemos un rato? – pregunto Mike.

- Creo que es lo mejor- asintió Donatelo.

- Lo llevo yo ahora – señalo Rafael.

- Ok, pero déjanos descansar un poco – se quejo Donatelo.

Sentaron a Leo apoyado en la muralla, Mike y Donnie se sentaron al lado. Rafa al frente de ellos.

- Trata de levantar los pies Leo estas muy pesado - se quejo Mike

- Es que se me durmieron los pies, capilla sixtina -

- ¿Qué? – Rafa y Don miraron extrañados a su hermano menor.

- Así me dice porque Miguelangel pinto la capilla sixtina - dijo Mike divertido.

- Sip, esa capilla de unos ángeles encuerados que se tocaban un dedo –

Leo se acerco a Mike y le toco un dedo

-¿Que haces Leo?-

- Haciéndole honor a tu pintura…solo nos falta las alas…por que encuerados ya tamos –

Sus hermanos reprimieron su risa…era increíble que Leo dijera algo así.

Leonardo se quedo pensativo

– Spilbert habrá sacado la idea de allí para la peli ET –

Sus hermanos no pudieron evitar la risa.

- Vamos a tener que investigar - dijo riendo Don.

- Leo… ¿y tu como te llamarías? – señalo con malicia Rafa.

- A ver...se puso a pensar Leo – Leonardo da voncho –

- Da vinchi –

- Ese...el que pinto…- Leo seguía pensando – la simia estilizada –

- ¡¡La mona lisa!! - no pudo aguantar las carcajadas Mike

- Esto me va a matar – decía entre carcajadas Rafa.

- Bueno…la chica era bien mona y se alisaba el pelo que tanto – dijo como niño Leonardo.

Esto agrando la risa de sus hermanos.

- Esto esta para antología – suspiro Don parando de reír.

- Pero si es algo por el estilo…eran grandes pintores - Leo miro a Don y Rafa - igual que uds –

Sus hermanos lo miraron curiosos

- Uds son unos Retornistas -

- ¿Qué?

- Eso…por sus tocayos -

- Raffael Sanzio y Donato di Betto Bardi... de ellos tenemos nuestros nombre- dijo Donatelo.

- De ellos mismos…hicieron pinturas de esa época….ellos fueron unos retornistas-

- Renacentistas Leo… del renacimiento – rió Donatelo.

Sus hermanos se rieron, Leo solo los miraba avergonzado.

- Ahh lo mismo -

- En todo caso – Don lo miro - los cuatro pintores de donde salieron nuestros nombres son de esa época -

- Osea que somos los cuatro retornistas -

- Renacentistas – dijo sonriendo Rafa.

- Eso mismo – dijo Leo dando un gran bostezo.

- Uhh parece que uno va a caer –

- ¿Quién? Rafitita – señalo Leo con los ojos mas cerrados.

- Alguien que conozco – Rafa se levanto – vamos chicos –

Sus hermanos se levantaron e intentaron levantar a Leo…pero este por el cansancio no podía levantarse. Pusieron a Leo sobre el caparazón de Rafa, comenzando el retorno a casa.

En un rato mas, Leo abrió un poco los ojos y vio que estaba siendo llevado por Rafa.

- Estamos jugando al caballito – dijo divertido – ¡arre, arre!– dijo saltando.

- Leo – señalo Rafa moviendo fuertemente a su hermano mayor.

- Caballo rebelde – indico molesto Leo

- No Leo, no estamos jugando – dijo Don.

- Pero...entonces porque estoy acá –

- Recuerdas que te estabas quedando dormido-

- Ahh si – se quedo quieto – lo siento Rafitita -

- ¿Lo sientes?...nunca pides disculpas – señalo Rafa extrañado.

- Porque nunca tengo ocasiones – dijo dando un bostezo – porque uds no pueden tener un hermano mayor con equivocaciones…todo lo debo hacer perfecto – dijo apoyándose en el caparazón con los ojos cerrados – o uds se sentirían desestabilizados – señalo antes de dormirse –

Sus hermanos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos… siguieron caminando a la puerta de su casa que ya se veía.

- Gracias a esta borrachera… - indico Rafael -hemos podido saber varias cosas que Leo nunca nos habría dicho sobrio.-

- Mejor…así podremos arreglar esas cosas…- señalo Donatelo mientras entraba a la casa.

- Sip, es lo mejor – sonrió Miguelangel.

Llevaron a Leo a su habitación. Mike rápidamente corrió las cobijas de cama para recostar a su hermano mayor. Entre los tres ayudaron a recostar a su Leonardo, Donatelo lo acomodo y Rafa lo arropo.

Leonardo al sentir la comodidad de la cama se acurrucó y se abrazo de la almohada

- Duerme como un liron - sonrio Mike

- Se porto mas travieso que tú - señalo Don

- ¿Yo me porto así? – dijo asustado Mike

- Te hizo la competencia firme – sonrió Rafa.

- Iré a escribir todo lo que hizo para recordarlo – dijo Mike sonriendo antes de salir a su habitación.

- Es mejor dejarlo descansar – sonrió Donatelo – ha tenido un día muy cansador…-

- Se puede decir que no fue él hoy- afirmo Rafael

- Es como para valorar más al Leonardo normal ¿no? - señalo Don retirándose de la habitación.

Rafael quedo pensativo ante las palabras de su hermano y recordó aquellas palabras hirientes que él mismo le había dicho a Leonardo hace unas horas.

"_¡Lo malo es tenerte como hermano!…¡¡me gustaría que no fueras mi hermano!!"_

Sin quererlo… ahora Leonardo había sido como otro hermano…alguien a quien no conocía.

Rafael se acerco a la cama y se agacho al lado.

- Leo…- susurro.

Leonardo semiabrio los ojos, estaba mas dormido que despierto.

- Discúlpame por lo que te dije en la discusión…eso de que no me gustaría que fueras mi hermano…tu sabes que no lo decía en serio - susurro

- Aja – respondió Leo antes de quedarse dormido.

Rafael se levanto y al ver que Leo dormía continuo…

- Al verte en las condiciones de hoy…me hizo valorarte aun más. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti bro y ahora estoy aun mas orgulloso por como eres normalmente- Rafa vio que no estuviera nadie cerca- tú siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir…pero nunca lo admitiré – Leonardo se movió un poco y Rafael se callo, observo bien pero su hermano mayor seguía durmiendo.

- Gracias por todo – susurro Rafael antes de retirarse de la habitación.

.

.

**------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

Y salio lo tierno de Rafa…siempre he pensado que este chico es un muro, pero muy tierno a su manera :)

Eso de los pintores es cierto...lo puse como cultura general XD XD...en todo caso me gusto como quedo aquella conversación.

Y solo falta el epilogo que subo de inmediato…

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer esta loca invención mía

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.


	5. Epilogo : Resaca

Holas nuevamente.

Se supone que el fics quedaría en el capitulo anterior, pero decidí hacer un pequeño epilogo, para que no quedara en el aire.

Antes una definición para este epilogo, en mi país **resaca** es un cuadro de malestar general que padece al despertar quien ha bebido alcohol en exceso.

Espero que les guste el final de este loco fics

Basada en la apariencia de la película del 2007.

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Epilogo: "Resaca"**

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Leonardo se despertó y se sentó en la cama. Sintió como la cabeza se le partía en dos.

Se tomo la cara y comenzó a recordar todo lo del día anterior. No sabia si era bueno o malo que recordara todo…sentía la mayor vergüenza que había sentido en su vida…

- ¿Dije tantas idioteces? – se preguntó a él mismo.

Un recuerdo efímero paso por su mente _…"guerrerilla"…_

- Como dije todo eso – se cubrió con las cobijas de la cama.

- Veo que despertó alguien – se asomo Mike – ¿como esta el borrachito del mes?-

- ¡No estoy! – señaló muy avergonzado debajo de las cobijas Leonardo.

- ¡Oh vamos bro…! - dijo Donatelo mientras entraba – no eres el único borracho que hizo el ridículo-

- ¿Como yo siempre lo hago? – entro esta vez Rafa – y nada que me avergüenzo-

- Porque en ti es normal esa actitud – dijo Leo aun oculto – yo...yo no soy así…-

- Créeme que eso lo tenemos mas que claro- señalo Don sentándose en la cama - aunque lo que dijis…-

- ¡¡No dije nada!! – casi grito Leo – quiero que me trague la tierra –

- Bueno técnicamente estamos debajo de la tierra – bromeo Mike – vamos Leo no le pongas tanto –

- A diferencia de Rafa… tú no sabias lo que Casey te estaba dando –

De pronto Leo se sentó y miro a sus hermanos serio.

- Esta me las paga Casey -

- No te preocupes – Rafael golpeo sus puños – me las pagara a mi –

Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados.

- Demonios, si nosotros tuvimos que cuidar a este niño ayer - indico a Leo.

- ¿Niño? – dijo Leonardo incrédulo.

- Hasta un niño se comporta mejor – rió Don

Leonardo suspiro y se tomo la cabeza

- ¿La resaca hermanito? -

- Mi cabeza me va a estallar –

- Toma - Don le extiende una pastilla y un vaso de agua - es para e dolor de cabeza-

- Siempre tan rápido el cerebrito – rió Rafa.

Leonardo se tomo la píldora.

- Bueno, iré a hacer el desayuno -

- Yo te ayudo, Donnie – dijo Mike sonriendo.

- Solo quieres comer – indico Rafa.

- ¿Y eso esta mal? - dijo su hermano menor inocentemente.

- No, no esta mal – suspiro Don mientras salía de la habitación seguido por Miguelangel.

Leonardo se recostó tomándose la cabeza.

- ¿Hice mucho el ridículo? -

- Si, si que lo hiciste – sonrió Rafa.

- No quiero recordarlo más –

- Pues yo lo haré a cada rato – sonrió maliciosamente Rafa.

- ¡No fue mi culpa! – dijo Leo sentándose.

- Lo se...pero fue divertido – lo miro - ¿como no contar esto?-

Leonardo lo miro serio y luego sonrió astutamente. Rafa no le dio buena espina.

- Ok … moléstame si quieres -

- ¿Que te traes, Leo?–

- Nada - lo miro con esa sonrisa que Rafa temió.

- Ah…– Rafa lo miro mas desconfiado – voy a desayu…-

- Rafa espera…yo también estoy orgullosos de ti y no me agradezcas, ¿soy tu hermano no? –

Rafael quedo helado

- Escuchaste todo…-

- Todito lo que me dijiste anoche – Leo sonrió mas – ¿que diría Mike si sabe que yo soy tu modelo a seguir? -

-Ok, me atrapaste – dijo Rafa sin aire al solo pensar en las bromas de su hermano menor – yo no diré nada y tu tampoco-

- ¿Un trato de silencio? – Leo estiro la mano –

- Un trato de silencio – Rafa sonrió y le estrechó la mano – aunque fue muy divertido…especialmente lo de Karai -

- Por favor no me lo recuerdes – dijo avergonzado Leo – tendré que prepararme para una batalla campal cuando luchemos de nuevo con ella-

- Pero estaremos allí para defenderte de la "guerrerilla"-

Leonardo suspiro aun mas avergonzado.

- Necesito una ducha – dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación – recuerda el trato -

Rafa asintió y salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la mesa de la cocina en donde desayunaban sus hermanos

- ¿Y como molestaras a Leo?– pregunto Mike.

- He decidido que no lo molestare- asintió serio Rafa - total no fue culpa de él-

Sus dos hermanos se rieron.

- Con algo te debe estar amenazando- lo miro Donatelo.

-No….lo que pasa es que madure-

Mike y Don se miraron

- Te amenazo – sentenciaron divertidos.

Rafael los miro molesto

- Por lo menos con esto...sabemos como se siente de verdad -

- Entonces a valorar más al mayor – sonrió Miguelangel.

- Eso debemos hacer…- asiente Donatelo.

- Y ayudarlo más –

- Eso haremos – señalo Rafa asintiendo con sus hermanos

_**Con lo vivido, valoraron más a su hermano mayor…tal y como es. Porque a pesar que se rieron mucho por las tonterías que decía y hacia Leonardo, pudieron apreciar como realmente se sentía el cuidar a un hermano menor y la presión que esto acarreaba...**_

- Y si se estresa mucho – dijo Rafa levantándose e inclinándose a una vitrina – tenemos esto para que se relaje - les mostró sonriendo una botella de vodka.

- Solo en caso de emergencia - dijeron los tres sonriendo divertidos.

_**Y si se ponía muy sobreprotector o tenso por causa de ellos… siempre estaría el juguito relajante ¿no?...**_

.

.

--------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

Y termino este fics…espero que le haya gustado...era una categoría nueva para mi, la comedia…

¡¡¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!!!

Me encanto este estilo, tal vez haya sorpresas mas adelante…

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer esta loca invención mía

Cloeh.


End file.
